My Heart Is Yours
by Schizophrenic-Bliss
Summary: Roxas has never been the same since Sora the only person he was ever with abandoned him for someone else. Now as college starts,Roxas will run into a fiery red head who might just put the flames of desire back into his once dead heart.
1. Chapter 1

**Warning: **This story contains Yaoi!! If you have a problem with it. Then I suggest you click the little arrow at the top of your browser that says back and read something else. For those of you who do like Yaoi.I strongly welcome you to read and comment. Please have some halloween candy on your way out. Thanks.

**Disclaimer: **Sadly I do not own any of the Kingdom Hearts characters. *sulks away into her corner*

**Author's Note:** I know most people wait until the end of their chapters to post this. But i'm not like most people. This fic will evolve around college because it is college time in my state as it is for many and I really wanted to see how my characters faired in adult school. So Enjoy this is my first fic.

Stay Away

_I know I should be excited to be entering Kingdom Hearts University. I heard it's a wonderful school with excellent programs. But Why do I get this feeling that I'm going straight to hell without a one way stop. Maybe it's just my Imagination but I can't help but wonder if I'll be the only guy there who like's other guys. God I hope not._

Roxas raised his head as his door was pushed open lightly and his brother's blue eye's peeked through the door crack. Narrowing his matching blue eyes,He leaned back from his desk and looked at his brother. "Sora,will you stop acting like a retard and come in already." he knew that sounded harsh but his brother got on his nerves sometime's.

Sora ignored his brother's insult and slid through the door before closing it behind him and walking over to where his brother was seated. Leaning over his brother's shoulder he peered at the open pages of Roxas's journal and frowned at what he read. Pulling back he leaned his butt against the desk and folded his arm's across his chest to peer at his brother through his bangs. "You know your not the only gay guy thats going to be there,Me and Riku will be there"

Roxas groaned and laid his head on his folded brother didn't understand anything that was going on with him. Sora was unbelievably happy and in love with boyfriend Riku of 4 's it annoyed him to no end that his brother could be happy when he was so fucking miserable. Glaring through the blond fringe of his bangs he lifted his chin and hissed. "Not's not the point,Goddammit if you are going to be there,you'll have someone to ease your worries I won't." his voice faltered.

Sora winced at the pain that always seemed to be in his brother's voice when he spoke about being alone of his brother's eyes that were so much like his over he wrapped his arm's around Roxas's shoulders and pressed a kiss into his brother's hair. "You have me Roxas,Never forget that."

Awhile ago,Before Sora had grown and obtained a boyfriend. They used to be close. Almost unseparable,alway's at each other's sides. Even at night they'd sleep in the same bed together just because it eased their fears of the monsters hiding in the had nothing to worry about back then. He had Sora to lean on and give him courage when he felt like his world was falling had even been intimate with each other a couple of time's. Roxas had lost his virginity to his brother and he had never regretted it because Sora had been gentle and loving. But soon after that,Sora had stopped hanging around with Roxas and would desert him for Riku. Roxas had grown bitter and closed himself off to his brother completely and started dressing completely in black to show the world that he didn't "give a fuck' knew he had caused Sora to worry but he honestly didnt care what the brunette thought. His brother had left him and so he choose to push his brother Sora stayed away,Somehow that seemed to ease the ache in Roxas and overtime he became numb was better than thinking about his brother fucking someone else. It hurt to much so he didn't even think. Pulling away from his brother,He gave a crappy attempt at a smile and gently nudged his brother towards the door. " Yea Yea,I can leave now"

Sora didn't buy that fake smile bullshit for a minute. He knew his actions had damaged his brother for life. No matter what he did or what he said. He couldn't fix the rift between them so it stayed open and refused to let Sora near him,when it came to would freeze up completely like he didn't want to be touched. Even now,Sora could see that he had made Roxas uncomfortable by hugging him. Moving away from the desk he walked over to the door and paused with his hand on the knob. "You may not believe me Roxas,But I still love you." he turned and shut the door behind him.

Roxas stared at the place where his brother had been standing only minutes before and felt his heart twinge. He winced and rubbed at the spot with his fingers. "Dammit,when will this pain stop." of course no one else was in his room except his kitten away from the desk he reached down and lifted DeLune up. Delune mewed in protest but settled down when Roxas held her to his could feel DeLune purring against his chest and in a way it calmed finger stroked the kitten's black and white fur,marvelling at how soft it if Sora had abandoned him. He still had DeLune.

--------------------------------------------------------------------

2 Day's Later

College had offically started and already Roxas knew he was going to hate had been smacked into 4 time's today and no one had the decency to apologize to him. Not that he cared if they did or not but it would've been the right thing to his schedule and his messenger bag resting on his shoulder' manuvered his way through the crowd to his classroom. A loud Bang made him pause as he folded up his schedule and peered around the wall. Axel Asher was leaning over Seifer who was holding his bleeding nose with his left hand and peering up at the guy in black with horror. Not knowing if he should interrupt them he made to turn and smacked into another guy who had an identical black jacket on. Roxas raised his head and sighed in relief as he recognized Demyx. "Demyx you scared the shit out of me"

Demyx smirked at the blond and ruffled his hair with a gloved hand as he looked over Roxas's shoulder and nodded at his red-haired companion. "Getting your morning work-out today Axel?"

Axel turned his head and his lips pulled up in a semi-smirk as he jerked his head behind him to were Seifer was struggling to stand-up. "You could say that" he looked down and smiled at Roxas. "Hey Kid,how's college life treating you so far?"

Axel Asher was known as a real bad ass. No one messed with him because he would beat the living shit out of them if they did. So people made sure to stay clear of him. To most Axel seemed like a stand-offish sort of guy who found everything he didn't like you,Then you shouldn't bother talking to the guy. Roxas on the other hand knew these guys from high school and knew how Axel was so he was used to the behavior. Roxas shrugged and winced at the manuever. He would definitely have bruises later." I feel like a human pin ball,I must've gotten smacked into like a hundred time's today."

Axel's eye's narrowed as he lifted the boy's sleeve's up and gaped at all the bruises that were blossoming on the boy's pale pulled Roxas's sleeve back down and put his arm around the blond's shoulders. "Don't worry Kid,stick with me and no one would even dare bump into you."

Roxas felt a slight blush rise up his neck as the heat from the taller boy's body seeped into him. He felt his nerve's calming as he lifted his head and peered up at Axel. The guy was tall and he had wide shoulders but a slim waist. He sure made up for it with long beautiful red hair that was the color of flame's. He was dressed in the Organization's black coat,Roxas had one but it was dirty so he left it home in the laundry hesitated as he turned to address Demyx. "So Demyx,How is life"

Demyx shrugged his shoulders and kept walking as he moved around people gracefully without looking were he was going. The guy moved like a cat. It was sort of mesmerizing to watch. Demyx caught Roxas staring at him and winked. "Things are great actually,Zexion is such a great guy and we get along so well." his cheeks turned pink as he sighed dreamily. "I think I'm in love"

Axel snickered as he leaned over Roxas's head to address his over dramatic friend. "I think your just horny" he chuckled as Demyx smacked him on the back of the head. "Just being honest"

Demyx rolled his eye's and leaned forward his chest at eye level with Roxas as he smirked. "I think your the one who needs to get laid Axel,Your way to uptight these days"

Axel rolled his eye's and pulled Roxas closer to whisper something in the blond's ear. " I would but most people are afraid of me." he pulled back and winked at the stricken look on Roxas's face. "No worries It's all good I dont mind being alone"

Demyx groaned then squeaked as Zexion wrapped his arm's around his lover's waist and pressed a soft kiss against the blond's throat. Demyx let out a whimper and smacked his lover's chest playfully. "Behave,we are in school."

Zexion sighed and smiled at Roxas whose eye's were bigger than his face at the leaned over and tweeked the blond's nose. "Whats up Roxas"

Roxas shrugged and without thinking slipped his arm around Axel's waist. He paused and then pulled his arm back quickly. He looked up to see Axel's face and was shocked to see the guy smiling at him. He felt his cheek's burn with embarassment as he adjusted his bag. "I-I need to get to class,See you guys around" without waiting for answer he raced off. _Dammit why couldn't he do anything right!_


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **Again I do not own Kingdom Hearts or the characters associated with it. They belong to squarenix. Lucky Bastards. Anyways thank you to the person who commented on my it's taken me so long to on with the story

All I Wanted

_It's amazing how one little moment can change my life forever.I didn't know at the time that I would be attracted to anyone else. I figured my heart was unrepairable after the incident with Sora. I know what you all are thinking. Eww your own brother that's disgusting,But let me tell you a secret. He isnt really my brother,we were adopted from different orphanages.I really loved him alot and the day he deserted me was the day I realized that I never wanted anything else. Now I know thats not true,All I wanted was someone to love me,Is that so hard for anyone to do. I guess so or otherwise I wouldn't be alone now._

Roxas finished writing in his journal and slipped it back in his messenger had finished his assignment early so he didnt have homework to do at home. Which was a good thing because ever since his foster family bought him a constantly spent most of his time either doing assignments or IMing his friends online. If his friends weren't on and he didn't have any assignment's he would go onto his Myspace or Facebook to update his status and chat with friends from jerked his head up when a foot smacked into the back of his seat causing him to jerk forward. He turned around to tell the idiot behind him off and realized it was Axel trying to get his attention. He smiled slightly and turned around in his seat making sure to keep an eye out for their teacher. He leaned forward. "What is it Axel?" he whispered quietly so he wouldn't disturb the other's around him.

Axel whistled lightly and looked around the room pretending that it hadn't been him who kicked Roxas's chair. But Roxas wasnt that stupid and knew no one else could've done it so he didn't bother lying about it. He scratched his head and pushed his assignment toward's Roxas. "Do you understand any of this crap?" Axel wasn't very good in math so he usually had help from Demyx or Zexion. But since they were so busy lately wrapped up in each other. The only other person he could count on was Roxas.

Roxas picked up Axel's paper and looked over Axel's answers. _Damn this guy didn't know get this stuff at all. _He thought to himself as he set the paper back down and leaned closer so that he could explain how to do the problems. 'You have to find you find X then you can solve the rest of the problem. It's like 12th grade Algebra. It should be easy for you Axel." he knew he was lying when he said that last part but he didn't want to insult the Pyro that wouldn't be good at didn't want to get singed or something. He set the paper down and wrote out the formula for finding X. "See its easy,now do the first one and if you need help let me know ok" he turned back around in his seat and picked up his book. He might as well continue reading since he had to do a report on it for english literature this week.

Axel found it much easier to complete the assignment once Roxas had written out the formula for him to use. He had finished in record time. He peeked over Roxas's shoulder to see what he was doing and smirked. The kid was a total bookworm,always had his nose buried in something. Axel didnt understand books nor did he ever want to read leaned closer and pressed his nose into those shiny locks of the blond' always smelled so good and natural. He whispered gently into Roxas's ear. "Roxas"

Roxas gripped the book in his hand's as Axel's breath moved the hair's on the back of his neck causing him to shiver. He turned his head and almost bumped his head into Axel's as he lifted his head and saw those green eye's burning into his. They were way to intense but he loved those eyes nonetheless. He set his book down and leaned forward as his hair brushed Axel's forehead. He whispered softly "Yea"

Axel watched as the boys eyes darkened into a cobalt blue as he stared into Axel's green one's. That stare made Axel burn inside to reach out and pull the boy close and cover those pink lips with his own. He lifted his hand and swept his gloved hand across Roxas's cheek moving the boy's bangs out of his face. He could feel the heat sear through the leather into his flesh. He swallowed and let his hand drop as he smiled. " Your such a dork"

Roxas's blue eye's narrowed into slits as the bell rang and he stood up gathering his books from the desk and shoving them into his backpack rather roughly. Ignoring Axel's worried stare he left the room ahead of the other student's as he weaved his way through the crowd of student's exiting their classroom's. He had art next so he made a pitstop at his locker and froze when he saw his brother leaning against it with his arm's folded. Sighing,he walked up and looked at his brother. "Can I help you"

Sora glanced at his brother not fully realizing that Roxas was talking to him until the boy smacked him upside the head with his journal. He rubbed at the sore spot on his head and glared at Roxas. "Why the hell did you do that for,I was just standing here"

Roxas rolled his eyes and opened his locker as he slid his books back onto the shelf then pulled out his art book and psychology book as he closed his locker and leaned sideways against it staring at his brother and making him uncomfortable during the process. " why are you here"

Sora bit his lip not wanting to tell Roxas the reason why he was here but he had promised his Riku that he would talk to Roxas about his unusual tastes in friends. Roxas already hated him for dating Riku and deserting him. Now Roxas would hate him even more if he told the blond to stop hanging out with his friends. He shifted on his feet then charged ahead. " I think you should stop hanging out with those organization guys,They are loud and rude and violent. Thats not you Roxas and I'm afraid you'll get hurt."

Roxas shook his head as he stared at his brother not believing what he was asking him. He dropped his books and grabbed Sora's arms slamming his brother into the lockers as his eye's darkened in anger. "How dare you tell me what to do,I've already been hurt but not by them. You should know that" he released Sora and picked up his books. He moved past his brother and paused when Sora's hand settled around his wrist. He pulled trying to shake off his brother but his brother was strong and him not so much. "Let go"

"I already apologized for what happened,You just cant get over it and thats sad" he knew when those word's left his lips that they were the wrong thing to say. Especially when Roxas pulled his wrist away and slapped Sora across the face. Sora slid down the lockers and looked up at Roxas in shock. "Roxas"

Roxas's eye's widened as he looked down at his brother than his had hit Sora and he had never done that before. He turned and ran off down the hall far away from his brother. He had really hit his brother,Squeezing his eye's shut he turned the corner feeling his heart pound in his chest painfully as he smacked into a hard chest. He smelled leather as he looked up into the surprised eye's of Zexion. "Sorry"

Zexion looked down at the boy frowning as he saw sadnesss in those blue eyes. He went to hug the boy and stopped when a hand settled on his shoulder and he turned to stare into the angry green eye's of his friend Axel. He backed up with his hands lifted sky ward in surrender. "I wasn't going to hurt him honest"

Axel took in Roxas's haggard appearance as he settled his hands on Roxas's shoulders and pulled the boy against his chest hugging him. He felt the boy's fragile body start to shake as he looked down. He gasped as he saw tears fall down Roxas's face. He leaned down and looked up at the boy. "What happened Roxas,did someone hurt you?"

Roxas shook his head not wanting to bring up the incident that just happened between him and his brother. Sora had broken his heart when he deserted him for Riku. But Sora had tried to apologize and Roxas had refused to hear it. He swallowed as he wiped his face with his hand and looked up into Axel's eye's. "I hurt my brother"

Axel knew that Roxas's relationship with his brother wasn't a good one but Roxas wasn't known for being violent. Maybe Sora had said something that had upset Roxas and Roxas struck out in anger. He ruffled the boy's hair and wiped off the tear's from the boy's cheeks. "Tell me what happened"

Roxas didn't want to bring it up because he knew it would upset Axel. But he wanted to tell someone what happened. He spoke hoarsely due to the crying he had just been doing. "Sora told me I shouldn't hang around you guys your dangerous and might hurt me" he looked up as he saw Axel's face turn red. He shook his head and wrapped his arm's around his friend's waist. "Please don't,Just hold me that's all I want right now"

Axel put his arm's around the boy's waist and hugged him tightly as he rested his cheek against the boy's soft hair. He would deal with Sora for hurting his Roxas that badly. He would not lose Roxas because of Sora's superstitions. He closed his eye's and whispered. "Don't worry Roxas,I won't let anyone separate us." he would make sure that his promise would be released Roxas and gently nudged the boy towards his class. "Go to class"

Roxas knew Axel was planning somethine when the red-head turned to talk to the rest of the group who decided to reveal their faces. He frowned and grabbed Axel's arm in panic. "Please dont hurt him,he was just trying to protect me." he pleaded with his eye's.

Axel paused lightly then dismissed his friends as he nodded gently. If Roxas didn't want Axel hurting Sora then he would respect the blond's would never hurt the blond in smiled. "Now go on and rest easy ok'

Roxas smiled gently then turned walking down the hall with a bounce in his step. Maybe things were finally going to get better for him. He had someone who cared deeply about him and didn't want to see him hurt. He felt his heart swell as he walked into the art room and sat down at his seat sitting beside his best friend Hayner. He leaned on his hand and grinned. Things were definitely getting better and they would continue. He could just feel it.


End file.
